Darkest Grace
by TheVulgarFaerie
Summary: Grace Foy is a Blue Blood with a dark past. After her cousin Dylan goes missing her family relocates to Manhattan. Slowly Grace remembers a past that the New York Coven would want her to forget.
1. Heaven Help Us

**Darkest Grace**

_1._

**Heaven help us**

Grace Foy certainly felt fear as she walked up to the iron gates of Duchesne. The grey New York day already added to the gloomy mood, the school sat their like an ancient building, intimidating but beautiful, Grace wanted to think she knew private schools, her entire life she had gone to one. But her warm and comfortable school she had attended in Toronto hardly counted as a private school compared to Duchesne and all its glory.

Grace sighed she hated this feeling, she hated that her mother looked worried all the time, Isabelle Foy was the strongest person Grace had ever met, she was focused and alert all the time, but Grace had seen her mother with a blank expression, with fear in her eyes, when she called for her, her mother jumped, this scared Grace, her mother wasn't supposed to be flighty or unsettled. Her father was worse some how, her father was always bright and cheerful, always interested hearing about Grace's day and always hoping to make it better.

Now her father was withdrawn and quiet, she heard his late night hushed conversations on the phone, the worry in his voice that had never been there before. Grace had always been close with her parents, most girls with successful parents like hers, never had time for their children. Isabelle and Allen Foy wanted to change that. But now it was like Grace didn't know them anymore, she needed them now more than every, for Grace too was forgetting who she was.

Grace had lived all her life in Toronto Ontario, she always knew that was her home, but Grace always wondered if she truly belonged there. Though she loved her city, she loved the bright lights, the snow the people. Eilish had a second life in New York City, the home city of her mother and both sets of grandparents, Grace was always drawn to the great city, and she could feel a connection deep in her bones.

When she visited her grandparent's old home on Riverside Drive, she was home, it wasn't the same home, a different home. An older home, a home that had a very sad past a past Grace never wanted to remember. As Grace got older it faded a little, but the out of place feeling she always had only got stronger. Grace had spent every Christmas, Thanksgiving and any holiday in New York with her family. Grace had family all around the United States, but they mostly stayed around the East coast.

That including Grace's favourite cousin, Dylan Ward. Dylan's father was the former Isabelle Ward's brother, Dylan and Grace were the youngest in the family, Grace was only three months younger than Dylan, which always meant they bonded when the grown ups got together and spoke of boring things. But Grace and Dylan grew very close the winter when they were both nine years old.

It had been snowing straight for two days, Grace recalled. Dylan and Grace were both going mad being cooped up in the house. So they pulled on their hats and their coats and decided to have a giant snow fight in the back yard. They last for nearly three hours, running through the huge back yard with the huge willow trees for cover. Until Grace had some how misplaced her hat, her hair was filled with snow and her face was bright red from the cold.

Grace soon announced she was cold, Dylan smirked at her and told her since she was Canadian she should be able to handle the cold. Grace replied by tossing a huge ball of snow in his face. They wondered back inside a few minutes later, they spent the rest of the day in front of the fire, reading their grandparent's huge text volumes, even though neither of them really understood what they meant. Dylan and Grace kept in close contact for four years; Dylan was easily her best friend.

But then Dylan and his family moved to Connecticut, it shouldn't have made much of a difference but it did. Grace and Dylan lost contact. She heard about Dylan getting into trouble, getting kicked out of almost every school he went to. The times she did get to see her cousin, he was sullen and rarely spoke to her. Then on unremarkable day in late October, she walked back home from school, seeing her parents looking nervous and fearful, her mother's eyes were read as if she had been crying.

Grace immediately was filled with fear; she had never before seen her parents reduced to such a state. Her parents called Grace and her twelve year old sister Risa down. And they started out by telling them they were moving to New York in a few weeks, in a way Grace wasn't surprised, some how Grace always knew her parents were leaning towards moving there, but as you always were, Grace was still a little shocked. She managed to ask why, while Risa said nothing. Then they carefully told their two daughters, about the latest family drama.

Grace had vaguely been aware of her mother's family moving back to New York, she had heard of the mysterious deaths of young people from wealthy families. Then she heard that Dylan was missing. Grace wondered for a moment whether or not her parents were telling the truth. Missing was such an awful term, usually was prettied up for were pretty sure they're dead.

And Grace did not know how to react; Grace had never lost anyone close to her, besides her old cat Alistair when Grace was seven. It felt like being punched in the gut, or what she thought being punched in the gut would feel like. That was how Grace had ended up looking up to her new school. Grace knew New York, she knew the style and she knew there was no way on heaven or earth she could match it. Grace was currently wearing black leggings and a blue tank top with black writing, a striped vest and her favourite leather jacket. And her studded black boots. Even though Grace looked good, even really cute, she knew her ego would be shattered into pieces when she walked into those doors.

Duchesne looked far more like those English estate houses Grace had toured with her family when Grace was younger, than a school. Grace had heard from her cousin, when he had taken the time to take to her. That Duchesne used to be a manor house, for the Flood Family, "Flood?" Grace had raised her eyebrow "What kind of name is that?" Dylan had sighed, and Grace thought he was refraining from rolling his eyes, but he more than any one was used to Grace's nit picking at every little detail she thought was stupid.

"I don't know Gracie, a stupid one I guess, but bear with me" Grace couldn't help but smile, Dylan was the only one who ever called her Gracie. "Any one so these Flood chicks have a Governess Named Madame Duchesne" "Well they could have called it Flood" Grace said. "Madame Duchesne, sounds ominous" "Well Madame is just ominous is general" Dylan said, Grace nodded "True" "So what did she like murder the Flood younglings in rampage?" "Grace you watch too many slasher flicks" "Yes I know, but still answer my question" "No, no one went on a rampage" "You disappoint me Dylan" I said "I'm sorry"

"Well anyone all the little Flood Younglings died with the SS _Endeavor _sunk" "That's not interesting that's just sad" Grace said "I am aware Grace, but everyone says the Flood kids haunt the landing on the third floor" "Have you seen them?" "Of course not, it's ridiculous; I just thought you'd like to know" "Your school's haunted good for you Dylan" Grace said "And Grace what is your school?" Grace thought for a minute "Made of ice, because it's Canadian" "Ha-ha" Dylan said weakly "You know I'm not nine anymore I know Canada's a functioning country" "Wow you are smart" Grace used to tease her cousin all the time after he fell for her most of Canada doesn't know the name of their president (We have a Prime Minister) though after that Dylan seemed to read up about everything there was to know about the so called land of ice and snow.

He'd seen what the parliament buildings looked like, and they were certainly not igloos, and he knew that they had summer. Every once in awhile Grace would get him on one though, _But not anymore _Grace thought, the feeling that had haunted her all week, the shortness of breath, the gut wrenching feel returned, as she thought that Dylan and her would her would never discuss her home country again.

They would never watch bad slasher flicks in the dark, where Dylan would scare the crap out of her by sneaking up on her in the dark. He would never tell her the on going Saga about getting kicked out of all his private schools, or his on going attempts at getting expelled from Duchesne, and now he never would. Grace shut her eyes tight so tears wouldn't leak out, she refused to cry on her first day of school, and forever be remember as that one crying girl, Besides Grace just looked awful when she cried.

Her pale face got all red, she made this horrible breathing noise that sounded like she was chocking, no, Grace Foy would _not _cry. She took a deep breath in, and her tears were gone, so she bravely walked into the doors of her new school, even though on the inside Grace had never been more scared in her life. Just as Grace had fore seen she was soon surrounded by too many gorgeous New York girls, all looking like they had just stepped away from a modeling shoot.

No one way these people real teenagers, their faces were completely void of any flaws, their hair was perfect, and they were perfect. It took all of Grace's strength just to walk to her assigned locker. Her hands were shaking as she dialed the numbers to open it up "Hey!" a cheery voice said, Grace whirled around, ready to take on her opponent.

But it wasn't anyone Grace needed to immediately pummel, well not because she was threatening Grace. But maybe Grace would want to mess up that gorgeous face of hers. Right now Grace felt like a bag lady on the streets in Toronto. "Hi?" Grace asked a little confused to why this girl was talking to her. "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Allison Ellison, but you can call me Ally. They asked me to show you around" "I'm Grace Foy, nice to meet you"

Ally gave her another warm smile "So where are you from Grace?" "Toronto" Grace said "Like in Canada?" "Yeah that's the one" Grace said "Neat" Grace wasn't sure if being Canadian was actually neat, or just totally lame. "So as it turns out we're both in the same English class" Grace nodded "So I'll help you learn to ropes today for however long you need me" Grace actually felt grateful for Ally Ellison, she actually seemed like a genuinely nice person, but Grace still was a bit doubtful people like that existed in this universe.

The class room, if that's what you would call it, Grace wasn't convinced this was a school yet. Was open, with the large bay windows bringing in a perfect amount of light, the floors were white marble, and was just a lovely welcoming room. Grace felt her nerves began to ease a little, she could do this. Ally was kind enough to let Grace sit with her. They called out attendance, "Grace Ward!" Grace felt her face turn bright red, when ever they were in New York they often mixed up her name, it got slightly less embarrassing after awhile, but right now Grace just wanted to die, because she was going to have to correct the teacher.

"Um it's Foy actually" Grace said "What?" the teacher asked "My name isn't Ward, it's Foy" "Then why does the list say Ward?" "It just happens sometimes, my family here last name is Ward, but mine isn't" the teacher grumbled, already Grace knew she was going to be on his bad side. "Grace Foy!" he said "Here" Grace said, well that was stupid. As they finished attendance, Grace noticed a red haired girl, another one of those damn gorgeous New Yorkers, was looking at her. Grace didn't think her out fit was _that _bad, when Grace met the girl's eyes, she quickly turned away.

Grace rolled her eyes; it was going to be a very long day.


	2. Shadowplay

_2._

**Shadowplay**

Even though her first class wasn't bad at all, Grace was still annoyed about the name thing. I mean come on! People have different last names, it was that hard to figure out. Ally said they had to part their separate ways for now, but she would meet up with her at lunch, Grace felt a little nervous walking through the halls alone, only knowing in theory where she was going.

Grace had a terrible habit of getting far too wrapped up in her thoughts, and right now was certainly one of those times. But it was much more than just her usual grumpy moods, with a sudden jolt, Grace suddenly felt out of her skin. She wasn't in the crowded halls of Duchesne prep anymore; in fact Grace had no idea where she was. But she knew she really didn't want to be there.

She could feel a strong breeze lift her hair around her face, the scent of the sea was all around her, it was bitterly cold, and a kind of cold you felt in your bones. The sun was nearly gone, with only a slight orange left in the sky; the blue of Twilight had already descended on most of the world. The wind blew through her thin layers, the cold stung her eyes and forced tears out of them, Grace didn't know whether they were because of the wind or something…else. A blur of movement caught her eye, Grace whirled around to see it, but then…

_**CRASH!**_

With another jolt Grace was suddenly thrown back into her own world. Her books her scattered all over the floor, in fact Grace had also landed on the floor, with no memory on how she got there. But with the slight ringing in her head, and the cute boy across from her, Grace had a pretty good idea. "

I'm sorry!" "I wasn't looking where I was going and there was this thing-" Grace decided not to tell the cute boy about her brush with insanity. "No it's completely find, I wasn't really watching my step either" he had a nice voice, Grace Thought, he flashed a warm smile, he had warm hazel eyes, on of the nicest eyes Grace had ever seen. He quickly stacked up her books, before standing up, and holding out his hand to her.

She took it, and like a gentlemen he lifted her to her feet, "Thank you" she said, maybe these people weren't as snooty as she thought. "You're welcome; I'm Oliver by the way" "Grace" "Hey didn't Mr. Orion Get your name wrong in class today?" "Yeah" Grace muttered "Cool" "Not really" "So does that happen often?" "Often enough" Grace sighed

"I'm sorry, I know this is a little weird, but the name he called it was Ward right?" Grace nodded "Yeah" "Um, do, do you by any chance know a guy named Dylan?" Grace bit her lip, for a second she couldn't meet Oliver's eyes "He's my cousin" Grace said softly,

"oh-oh, hey I'm sorry" Grace shook her head "It's fine" Grace said, but she wasn't really sure if it was or not. "So you knew him then?" "Yeah I know him" Grace smiled "He's a bit of a loose cannon" "He was a good guy" Grace nodded "Yes" "I'm sorry for what happened to him" "I'm not even sure what happened to him" "I don't think anyone does" Grace saw it, a little flicker behind, she saw him hesitate, on something, she didn't know what, but she could guess easily.

Just like everyone, they knew a hell of a lot more than they were saying, but Grace wasn't going to concentrate on that right now. "Hey do you want me to walk you to class?" Grace smiled gratefully at him "That would be wonderful"

Schuyler didn't recognize the girl Oliver brought to sit with them at Lunch. She was pretty, Schuyler noticed, not in the way the girls in New York were pretty, she must be new. "Hey Sky" Oliver said bright "This is Grace, she's new" Grace smiled nervously and waved "Hi" "Is alright if she sits with us" Unusual, Schuyler thought, Oliver had never wanted anyone to sit with them, Schuyler nodded "Yeah Of course" "I'm Schuyler by the way" "I'm Grace"

she sat very carefully down, as if she was afraid she was going to break something. "So, Grace" Oliver began, Grace looked surprised that he was actually talking to her. "Yeah?" "Where are you from" "Toronto" "Like in Canada?" "Is there another one?" "Do you live in an igloo" "Yes, I do" she flashed Oliver a smile.

Schuyler felt strangely awkward between the two, were they actually flirting? Oliver never flirted with girls; Schuyler almost believed he thought they had cooties or something. Schuyler wanted to say something, but whenever she thought of something, well it just sounded weird. So she laughed with them, she liked Grace already, she was quirky and funny.

"Hey Grace" "Yes?" "What's your next class" "Um, I think it's Ancient Civilizations or something, are either of you taking it?" "No, sorry" Schuyler said, she knew Oliver wasn't taking it either. "No" Oliver said, "But we can walk you there" Grace smiled "That would be great, if it's not too much trouble" and it wasn't. Grace said thank you once they arrived "Are you doing anything later?" she asked "Not really" Schuyler and Oliver said in unison "But do you want to go to The Met?" Schuyler offered, Grace grinned "I love how casually you said that"

"Go to the met, yeah sure" she turned on her heal and it almost seemed she floated away. "She's Dylan's cousin" "What?" "Does she know?" "I don't think so" Schuyler bit her lip, Schuyler herself wished almost that she didn't, there was Grace, no wonder she looked like she was having such a hard time.

"Do you think we should tell her?" "I don't think so Sky" "Why not?" "Some things are just better off, you know" Schuyler nodded "Yeah, but she's family" "Hey Ollie" Schuyler asked as soon as Grace was out of ear shot. "Yeah Sky?" "Do you like her or something" and he turned red

"No!" "Well, I mean I think she's great" "Uh huh" Schuyler added skeptically "Does that bother you?" he said, his voice was serious; it made Schuyler's stomach do a little flip. "Do you want it to?" Oliver bit his lip, and Schuyler knew he was picking his answer, very, very carefully "I don't know" he said quietly. But he didn't say anything else, and they walked in silence together to Art.

Grace felt exhausted by the end of the day, it was hard work pretending everything was okay. She went to her locker, and half through collecting her books forgot what she was doing, she just stood there like an idiot watching the inside of her locker.

"Hey" a voice said, Grace blinked, there was a blonde girl staring at her with wide eyes "Are you the Dead kid's sister?" What?" Grace said, taken back. "You know, that weird kid Dylan Ward, you killed Aggie, are you his sister?" "Um no" "He's my cousin, he killed who?" "Aggie, Carondelet," "I'm pretty sure he didn't" Grace said, she had nothing to say, she had never laid eyes on this girl before, yet some how she knew stuff about Dylan?

"Hey, Katie" a voice said "I know you're a bit fuzzy on the whole tact subject, but" a new voice said, Grace turned to see a dark haired boy who looked very, very amused. "You really take the term bitch to horrifying new levels" Katie scowled, a real one, "No one was talking to you Seth" Katie said and slammed her locker door and walked away quickly. Leaving Grace very confused.

"If I'm supposed to say thank you, you really need to tell me" Grace said "No thanks needed, it was just a public service" "Well Thanks anyway" "You're welcome then" "Not everyone is as bad as they seem" "But then again we are in New York" he cracked a wicked grin.

"So, Dead Kid's Sister" "Grace" Grace said firmly "Please" she added "Well then, Grace" "I will bid you good day, but beware, here be dragons" "Yeah, I think I figured that one out" "I'm Seth by the way" "Well Thanks Seth" "You're very welcome Grace" and suddenly, for no reason at all Grace smiled to herself and watched Seth walk away.


	3. Complications

**3.**

**Complications**

When Grace returned home she felt soul tired. She just wanted to sleep and not wake up for some lengthy amount of time. Grace had spent about an hour with Oliver and Schuyler on the stairs of the Met. Grace had never made friends that quickly, but she liked Oliver's friendly smile and Schuyler's intelligent banter.

Risa had returned home before Grace, and she sat straight at the Dining table looking over her homework. "Hi Ri" Grace said, Risa was twelve and the little genius in the family "Hi Grace" Risa replied not looking up for her work. Grace often entertained the idea of letting Risa do her own homework, because she seemed to enjoy it so much. But last time she got in trouble.

"Is Mom home yet?" Risa shook her head "Not yet" that was how the conversations went around here. They used to be close, Risa and Grace, and Grace was sure they would be again, once everything got settled, she just wished it would go faster. "There's a letter for you Grace" Risa called out at Grace's retreating figure "There is?" "Yeah, I put in your room" "Thanks Risa" just as Risa had said, there was a cream envelope on Grace's bed.

Grace didn't get letters, she picked it up slowly. _The New York Committee,_ it proclaimed. Grace was vaguely aware of it, it was a group of the oldest and most prestigious families in New York, Dylan told her he got one last year. But Grace wasn't from New York, her father's family was from London, they had never lived in New York, and The Foy family was not exactly known for its spectacular wealth or influence.

Grace heard footsteps, she turned around to see her mother in the hall, she looked worn out. "Hi Mom" Grace said with a smile, Her mother simply looked flustered, like it took her a moment to process what Grace had said. "Hi Honey" she finally managed. "Hey Mom, do you know what this is?" she asked, Her mother squinted before replying "It's an invitation" "Yeah, but why do I have one?" "Old Money, Old Ties I guess, they like to keep it exclusive, if you were in once you're always in" "Sounds Snobby" "Oh it is" "Should I go?" "Yes" her mother answered simply "It would make your father and me very happy" and then she retreated.

"Okay" Grace said to herself. Grace's family was never one for clubs, her father always loathed Country clubs, and her mother hated brunches. "Curiouser and Curiouser" Grace muttered, but, she decided she would go anyway. She thought about calling Oliver, he had given Grace his cell phone number, but Grace was always nervous about calling people. But Oliver just seemed so cheery, it was almost creepy.

"Hi, Sky?" he said so quickly Grace didn't understand him. "No" _Awkward_, Grace thought. "It's ah, it's Grace" silence. "Oh Hi!" chipper. "What's going on" "Nothing, I just, well I just wanted to make sure the number you gave me wasn't fake" "I have to respect that, because you know, obviously I do that all the time" Grace smile "Oh yeah, me too" "So what's the deal with this New York Committee thing" Oliver was silent for a moment. "You got a letter?" there was something in his voice, Grace wasn't exactly sure what, but she really wanted to say No.

"Uh yeah" Grace said "It's weird" "Are you a member?" Oliver laughed "Oh Hell _no_" "Sky is though" "Should I go?" "It's filled with brunches, talks about what flowers to plant and global domination" "Thrilling" "Sure why not, give it a go, you can always drop out" Oliver said. "What are you doing tonight?" Oliver asked "Um sleeping?" Grace replied "You?" "Being bored" Oliver sighed "Sky's at some big party thing that I wasn't invited to" "I'm sure it's boring" "Well of course it is" "Do you want to do something?" Oliver asked.

Grace looked out her window, the sun had gone down, New York City had been transformed into this bright glowing orb. It looked exciting, Grace thought. "Well what do you have in mind?" "Oh the usual" "You'll have to elaborate" "Have you ever snuck in a bar before" "No, I actually haven't" "Well there's a first time for everything" "Okay" Grace said "Let's do it"

Grace had never had a hangover before, and they were even worse than described. Everything seemed louder and brighter. Her parents thought she was sick, Grace thought that was a good lie to go with. True to his word Oliver got them into a downtown club. With bright lights and loud music, and then we got them a round of shots, then another. Until everything seemed funny and they had danced. Grace felt like her feet weren't actually touching the ground. But Grace wasn't drunk, not nearly as drunk as Oliver, who claimed the walls were melting.

In fact she felt completely sober, just happy, much happier she had felt in a very long time. It was raining by the time the club closed, but Grace hardly noticed, they were loud and giggly as they wandered through the streets. Grace had lost her coat somewhere along the line. They ended up by the Docks at The West Side, where Oliver offered her a silver cigarette case, explaining that he didn't Smoke. Neither did Grace, well until last night. Her hair still smelt like smoke, her mouth felt dry, her head felt alive.

She woke up in her bedroom, in her dress from last night with no shoes on, and a silver cigarette case. It was exactly a hangover, Grace just felt weird, not guilty, not wrong, just different. Grace had never done anything like that before. Her mother told her she had an appointment with some one called Dr. Pat. And off she went. Now Grace felt small and uncomfortable, as she watched people go in and out of the office.

Grace really had no idea why she was here, only that her parents were very instant that she keeps this appointment. "Hey there pretty girl" Grace looked up, to see the boy from yesterday, who called that girl Katie a bitch, standing in front of her. "Um Hello" "Do you mind if I sit" he motioned to the empty chair next to her. Grace shook her head "Please" "What's that, smoke?" Grace gave him a look "That's creepy" "Hard to miss" "Good girl gone bad?" "You have no idea what kind of girl I am" Grace said sharply.

"No, you're right I'm sorry" "Why are you talking to me?" Grace looked over at him. He was older than her, obviously, what 16 maybe 17. He shrugged "Search me, you just seem… different" "Awesome" Grace tried very hard not to roll her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge right now; it's not really your fault" "Everyone here is" "What is here?" "Oh, I wish I knew" he said.

"Grace Foy" some one called her name, Grace felt that wave of nervousness overtake her "It's fine really" Seth said "Hey, I know I don't know you that well, but if you want, after, I could take you out to get Coffee or something" Grace nodded "Yeah, okay" she said and walked away. The Questions were strange, they commented on Grace's height and weight, normal medical stuff, and then they asked her the weird stuff. They asked her if she had been having any strange episodes, Grace was about to say "No" and give them a funny look, when she remembered that strange flash she had at school.

They took her silence as a Yes, and there was nothing Grace could do about it. When she left, about an hour later, she felt flustered and very confused. But Seth was still sitting there just like he promised. They walked through Central Park, and Grace said nothing why Seth chattered on about New York. "And Central Park has more than 700 acres" "Uh Huh" Grace said "But you're not that interested in the History of Central Park" "Sorry, not really" "That's fine, neither am I" "You're still reeling," Grace shrugged. "Yeah, I am" "Well then how about we go somewhere else" "Just don't take me drinking" Grace said "What kind of person do you take me for?"

instead Seth just took her to a cute little coffee shop near Times Square. "So" Grace said "You went too?" "To the Clinic I mean" "Yeah," Seth said "We all do" "We, who is we?" Seth looked a little flustered, like he was telling Grace a secret he wasn't supposed to say. "Uh, you know Us, the Children of The People who actually run New York" Grace laughed "My parents do not run New York" Seth shrugged "Maybe they just like you" "Uh Huh" Grace said skeptically, she knew he wasn't telling the truth, but Grace knew that was all she was going to get.

He walked her home, even though Grace lived near Riverside, claiming he did it all the time. Grace was waiting for the catch, the punch line, as to why he kept on appearing mysteriously out of the blue to get Coffee with her. But here they were standing at her front door and still…nothing. "Are you going to the Committee meeting tomorrow?" "Yeah, how did you know?" "Everyone at the Clinic is a member" "Okay" Grace said "I'll save you seat if you want" "Yeah, sure" Grace said, slipping him one last look before opening the door.


End file.
